


Raptured Fall

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/M, MomDom, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A church of boys get undone thanks to one maternal demon.
Kudos: 7





	Raptured Fall

For the young men that served the Church of the Raptured One, their service to their lord was a difficult one. They had to keep their hidden church as clean and as spotless as possible, so that their prayers would reach him high above. Only the most devoted could be heard and would receive his blessing in their sleep. Just the thought of that blessing was enough to make most of them excited, so competition was high among the followers…

One of the boys that had been doing his best was the young William, who was in the middle of sorting the various scriptures that had been recorded for their lord. All of them were recited during their daily sermons, and they usually resulted in quite the display of pure faith once the lot of them had finished. He was one of the few who had been able to hold himself back during these sermons, and thus he had managed to move up the ranks since he could do many more duties during the day as a result.

“Young William!” A friendly voice echoed throughout the library as a boy in extravagant robes approached his junior, a bright and inviting smile on his face all the while. “I see you’re hard at work doing your duties. Haven’t you had the chance to rest your weary legs after the sermon?”

The blonde boy clad in pure white gasped as he nearly dropped his stack of books, only to bow before his superior. “Father Michael! I’m so sorry, I… I just couldn’t help myself. I can barely keep my mind still when I’m sitting down, so I end up having a lot of energy to work off by the time the sermon is over. You must forgive me, if you’re disappointed…”

“Far from it, young William.” The higher-ranked practitioner smiled as he patted the boy on the back, which just made their similarities shine through. They were nearly the same age and nearly the same height, yet he was much higher up the religious ranks. “When I was at your level, I managed to concentrate and avoid spilling even a droplet of the holy one’s seed. If you want, I can try and teach you how, so that you may one day stand alongside me as a leader of your own flock.”

William’s eyes lit up at the sound of that. “I would love that, Father Michael! I’ve always wished to become one with the Raptured one, and this would get me closer than ever! Please, tell me how I can achieve such a state of mind!” His body trembled as he spoke, showing evidence of the fact that… he was still a bit aroused from the lewd words that had been going through his ears. He actually needed that heightened concentration more than ever, just so that he wouldn’t cum.

“Return to your room, and you will become enlightened soon, my dear William. May the Raptured One be with you.” Father Michael didn’t explain a thing, merely giving the young boy a single but important instruction.

The younger practitioner bowed before his elder. “At once! May the Raptured One be with you as well, Father!” He chimed in a cheerful tone as he laid his books down on the ground before he ran off towards his room, leaving his duty unfulfilled in the hope that he might improve his standing with the lord…

“Goodness. Was I ever that spry and easy to deceive?” The older practitioner muttered to himself as he laid his hands on the books underneath, while a spade-tipped tail started poking out from the back of his white robes. Whether the boy had realized it or not, his superior hid a little secret from the rest of his flock.

Father Michael cleared his throat as he slid one of the books into its appropriate slot. “Mother Superior?” He paused, noticing that nobody seemed to hear him. Then, his cheeks flushed a little red. “...Mama?” He repeated, this time hoping that addressing her directly would help matters.

As the word left his lips, he felt a weight resting upon his head… and a familiar white-haired woman with an enormous bust resting said bosom on top of him. “Michael, my dearest little son. Why have you called for me?” The sweet and soothing tones of a demon’s voice echoed throughout his ears, causing his own erection to poke against his robes. “Are you in need? I can always solve that, you should’ve just asked…”

“N-No, Mama, you’re… I would love your touch and your lips, but I am not the one you’ve been called for.” His stutter was noticable, and his arousal was growing just by being in her presence. “It’s about my young disciple, William. I believe that he…”

The pale-skinned demon licked her lips as she placed a finger on Michael’s lips. “Oh, you don’t need to tell me anything else. I’ll handle this from now on, little Michael. You just sit tight, and I’ll have him joining you as one of my sons. You’ll treat him well when it’s all done, won’t you?”

“O-Of course, Mama! He’ll learn what he’s been missing!” He cried out as a stain grew in the front of his robes, spreading as his cheeks grew redder. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was a traitor to the order, and he had just sold out yet another one of his boys…

And judging by the way he slowly wrung the white gunk out of his robes as his “Mama” left him, it wouldn’t be the last time either…

\---

William was sitting by his lonesome in his room, breathing heavily as the tender trembling tower in his robes stood tall. He was still painfully aroused, and he did his best to focus to try and keep it from blowing right then and there. He wanted to stay chaste, just like all the boys should be when they were following the Raptured One, and yet here he was. Maybe… Maybe there was something wrong with the teachings that he had been given. The books that weren’t scripture did seem to contradict his teachings, so…

As his mind drifted away, a knock could be heard on his door. His eyes lit up and he responded with a chipper and obedient “Come in, the door’s unlocked!” He made no attempt to hide his erection, as it would be rude according to the teachings the Father had drilled into his head. He did feel embarrassed, but it was only because he was in close quarters with another practitioner, anybody would feel hot and bothered at that point…

What he didn’t expect was the visage of a pale-skinned woman stepping into his room, one that seemed to be three times as tall and at least twice as big as he was. Immediately he felt a chill run down his spine as a carnal fear consumed him. He had never before seen a woman this big, let alone a woman… had he? Why would he know what a woman was if he hadn’t met one? Why was his mind trying to play tricks on him?

“Ara. Hello there, young one.” The larger woman soothingly chimed as she kneeled down, making her curves and how they rubbed up against her uniform stand out that much more. She was a nun that could barely fit into her outfit, and that much was nowhere more evident than around her bust. She had a large cutout near the chest area which let the boy look straight into her cleavage, a place his eyes immediately gravitated towards without a chance of pulling himself away…

William didn’t even notice that the area near the tip of his erection had suddenly grown wet, all thanks to a premature orgasm that had occured when he was absorbed into the chasm between the nun’s breasts. He shook his head rapidly as he tried to knock some sense back into him before crawling away, closing his eyes to try and avoid another direct look into that endless 

“Oho, you’re a quick shot. Very well, I think I should make this quick and easy for you to understand then, little one.” The strange woman chimed as she gently put her hand behind the younger boy’s head, pulling him closer. She was so big compared to him that he couldn’t get away from her whether he wanted to or not.

Once his eyes went into her chasm once more, she knew that she had him hooked. “Just keep your eyes on the prize, dear. Mother Superior is here to make it all go away. No more thinking about all that complex stuff, just cumming is in store for boys like you.” She sweetly cooed into his ear, and he slowly nodded with his eyes growing dimmer.

William was like putty in her hands, it was almost adorable. Just pushing her fingers against him was enough to make him let out a cute moan, and if she grasped his thigh he would make the spot on his robes grow wider and thicker. He was such a sensitive boy, it was almost a wonder he ever managed to keep himself from releasing down there… 

After his last orgasm, his mind started to feel more than a little empty. He blinked as he managed to pull his eyes away from her cleavage one more time, yet he couldn’t remember what he was doing anymore. He felt really good, but… He didn’t understand why. What was he doing exactly? And why was Mother Superior looking at him with that leer in her eyes?

“Ara, you’re starting to forget. Good, good. You don’t need to remember much.” The nun licked her lips as she nearly laid down on top of him, giggling all the while. “You see, when boys like you start cumming too much, you start to forget. And once you start to forget, then you end up falling prey to something really bad. But if you give into that really bad stuff, you’ll feel super good. Don’t you want to reach that, dear little William?”

William’s eyes went wide open, his name causing his mind to clear up ever so slightly. “W-Why… How do you know my name? W-What do you mean bad? C-Can’t I…” His words were getting slurred as he tried to get up, but he just ended up with his head straight in between her tits and little chance to escape. And that infernal giggle of hers just kept ringing through her head, it was unbearable…

He let out a little cry as his robes grew further stained, and her laugh intensified. “You just need to cum a few more times, and then it’ll all be over. Do you want Mother Superior to make you cum? I can help you a lot, little William. Just say the words, and I’ll help. You’ll fall further, but you’ll feel even better…” Her sweet words were like poison, and the rapidly growing spot on his robes was showing how much he wanted it…

Little by little, he lost more and more of himself. He couldn’t think about anything except for the sensation of his release. He wanted more, so he gave himself over to the holy woman in front of him. He wanted it to just keep coming so that he could savor the sensation. He didn’t care that he was going to become something other than a good follower, because he didn’t even know what a follower was. He just knew he was enjoying himself.

The demon in the guide of a nun smiled. He was giving himself over like all the other boys she had eroded over the years. To finish him off, she just needed to do one thing. If he was ready, then the next would come naturally. She just had to grab ahold of the rim of her cleavage, and then…

*POP*

William’s eyes went wide as the top was rendered null and void, thanks to the demon’s tits bouncing free after the cloth was pulled down. Her nipples were milky and wide, ready for a young mouth to latch onto, and the mesmerizing chasm was replaced by their enormous girth. Just looking at one was bad enough at this point, and he already had trouble with the chasm. He wasn’t going to be able to resist that at all.

Thus, it took him no time at all to just latch onto that fat nipple, slipping it straight into his mouth and squeezing all of the lovely juice straight down his throat. The rich milk tickled his taste buds in just the right way that he could feel the spot down below growing wetter and stickier, only more so.

What he wasn’t prepared for was the results of falling far too deep. He could feel his skin crawling and a shivering sensation spreading all across his body. He panted and he gasped as his breath grew warmer. He wanted to tear it all off right then and there, his body was far too hot for him to handle. If he didn’t, he’d burn up! He clawed at his robes as his cheeks grew redder…

Until he got a little bit of help. While he continued to suckle on Mother Superior’s bosom like a good little boy, she used the strength she had to rip his robes right off, exposing his body to the elements… and thus, the rest of his changes could progress easily. And it all started with a bit of cum being shot out of his ever-cumming cock and onto the maternal predator’s thigh…

William swallowed and swallowed as his body started taking on a paler shade. The same kind of shade as not only the demon that had preyed upon him, but also his dear Father. Thanks to the shade of the latter’s robes, he never did realize that his skin was abnormally colored. He never realized that he had been played for a fool until it was far too late. That was his weakness, his blind belief. That was all of the boys’ weakness, and that’s how the demon had wormed her way into their hearts.

He let out a muffled cry as his butt started to shake, only for a little black bulb to grow from right above his cheeks. It grew with each shake until it managed to get a bit of length, at which point only the tip started to shake. It grew and grew, curling and curving around until it reached his feet. By then, it was painfully obvious what it truly was. It was a spade-tipped tail, the kind that only succubi and incubi were known for. And in a way, things started to fall into place.

The demon had indoctrinated the leader, leading him to love cumming. He spread that message to his followers, masking it as divine messages from their beloved Raptured One. Little by little, their defenses were weakened thanks to their repeated orgasms, and eventually boys like him arose. Boys that were weak and ready to be harvested. That’s when she came back and scooped them up, making them part of her family. 

She licked her lips as he continued drinking, his fall into proper demonhood complete. She gently lifted the rim of her cleavage back up, covering him in the cloth as she got back up onto her feet. The two of them had much to do while he was nursing on her bosom, and judging by the next bit of cum that dribbled down her side, he had plenty to still give just the same…

Thus, Asphodel claimed another…

\---

“Mama!” 

It had been days since that incident, and Father Michael was happy to see the pale demoness once more. Especially in his private chambers, where he had a lovely desk set up just so that he wouldn’t be disturbed if he was ever doing something naughty like cumming his brains out. Judging by the blush on his cheeks, something along those lines was definitely happening at that moment.

Asphodel smiled as she adjusted her nun garment, giggling. “Little Michael, how’s William been? Has he been a good boy since I returned him? He was a quickshot, but he was so eager at the same time, I couldn’t help myself…” She chimed, pleased with herself given the way she swayed back and forth just thinking about their time together…

“He’s been- Ahn!” The younger demon let his tail squirm into view as he started trembling, only to let out a cute gasp as he slumped over the table. “H-He’s been great, Mama…” He muttered, giggling just a little as a bit of drool ran out of his mouth.

William poked his head out from under the desk, grinning with a bit of cum running out the corner of his mouth. “Mama! I made him cum quick!” The young incubus giggled like a ditz. “Can I have more? Can I? Can I?” He begged like a little puppy, too hungry to think straight…

“Weeeelll… Michael’s been such a good boy, and he’s trained you and the others so well… How about we just congratulate everyone on being such good boys and turn them all into demons right now?” Asphodel giggle as her eyes flashed red, her devilish plan laid out right then and there. A plan that both boys agreed with by crying out in unison as they let out another cute splurt of cum from their small but adorable cocks…

On this day, another part of the Church of the Raptured One fell to corruption, shunned by the holy one’s light. In exchange, they lived happily ever after as Mama’s toys, where they could cum all day long. A paradise for boys like them.

All thanks to one boy’s weakness.


End file.
